Pokemon Scribbles
by tatewaki2000
Summary: -"Misty held the pistol in front of the boy’s face. She then pulled the trigger." :o WTF! This fic is a comedy...how? Rated-M for very random, uncharted fic territory.


_Disclaimer: The characters of Pokémon do not belong to me. Nor do any of the other known characters that may appear in this fic. The story is mine, and was made for entertainment purpose only._

Pokemon Scribbles

Misty held the pistol in front of the boy's face. She then pulled the trigger.

The boy felt something sticky drip from his forehead. His hand slowly touched the crimson blood.

"Your lucky I missed," said her empty voice.

The wound was shallow, and the boy would live. Turning her back, Misty simply left the red town.

Dead bodies littered the street, and without a care in the world, ignored the pools of blood she stepped through.

The pale moonlight only highlighted the bloodstains clinging to her body.

"That was..."

She gazed at the havoc she had caused before pressing the pistol's tip right between her eyes.

"Enlightening."

The little boy shook his dead mother and father. Hoping by some magic their warm hugs and kind smiles would never disappear. So focused on rubbing his teary face into their pale shoulders that he never heard the piercing gunshot in the distance.

----------

Ash Ketchum lowered his pencil and scribbled all over the story. "Darn Gosh it! It is too scary! Let's try again!" Pulling out a shiny pink pencil from his lunchbox, Ash began writing again.

----------

The pretty princess Misty waved her wand in the air and giggled as the flowers bloomed.

"Oh my," hummed the beaming girl.

"Thank you!" giggled the sunflowers. They were happy as well.

Misty gave a quiet wave to the magical flowers and continued on her long and arduous quest! '_Oh future Prince where art thou!_' Her eyes would sparkle as she imagined him sweeping her off the ground and both if them riding away on a white stallion, towards his kingdom!

But then something interesting seemed to happen! The bright clear sky suddenly turned a scary dark color, and Misty covered her mouth as thick clouds darkened the woodlands.

A large Muk began oozing from the mud, and begun to grow and grow and grow…until it was as large as any tower her carpenters could ever have built.

Luckily she was a brave young woman, a lady not of her time, and she raised her mighty gold wand!

"Moon Prism Activa-"

---------

Ash threw the pencil with disgust.

"GEEZE! That was just awful!!!" snorted the writer.

"I thought I was NOT making a horror story!" With a flick of his wrists, the paper was ripped from his notebook.

Ash quickly pulled out a blue pen, and licked the tip. "Let's see…maybe I should write…"

The boy's eyes widened as he thought up of an idea. His right hand blurred as he begun his story…

---------

"I hate you so much."

Misty would grit her teeth and shove one finger into each ear, and hoping that it would dampen her sisters' laughter. "Stupid people, and having a stupid party."

Another one of her poster boards fell from their tack as the house shook from the sudden blasting of the speakers. She had almost fallen off her bed since this one took her by surprise. "Like every damn 2 minutes this happens," muttered the irritated teen, "Damn it Misty, just try to ignore the loud speakers, the dumb jocks raiding mom and dad's alcohol, the punk who barfed into the swimming pool, and your dumb sisters getting wasted."

Who ever said talking about their problems would help had lied. She didn't feel any damn better!! Pulling off her white nightgown, the girl just laid on her back in just her undergarments wondering why she had to study for Finals at home.

A large scratching on her door and a couple of failed attempts to open it from the outside had her grinning.

"Damn it! Hey baby just chill… I'll find us somewhere nice," came a deep muffled voice.

Misty groaned as one of her sisters answered the possible drunk football player. "We can't use that room silly," was her vapid response, "Like, let's go in my room. Our little sister is such a loser, and is probably studying in there or something,"

As the two people stumbled farther away, Misty just beamed at her new pad lock system. Even though the music was loud enough to blow off someone's ear or even that she knew her sisters would somehow get her in trouble as well, there was indeed some good in the world.

"Worth every saved dollar."

Rolling to her stomach, Misty closed the chemistry book. As her long auburn hair covered her face, the girl just used a free hand to push the smooth locks out of her eyes.

"Let's do something fun," sighed Misty, "Studying can wait."

After several minutes of light shuffling Misty began looking at her videogame systems. "Let's play…" with a random movement of her hand, her finger pointed to the DS on the cabinet. "I guess you win!" The restless teen gripped her handless game and lied comfortably on her bed.

"It has definitely been a while," whispered Misty as she looked at she gently squeezed the rubber sides of her toy.

With a quick push of the button Misty turned on the DS. She was rewarded with a startup screen, but gave a groan as she realized she hadn't put in a game cartridge!

As she was about to find something to play, the DS began to hum.

"What the hell," murmured Misty.

Misty could feel the nervous feeling grow as she realized the game was playing a game that a DS should never play. It was the bane of her existence! She tried to check if she was seeing things, but with one check of the screen and the cartridge slot, she was even more puzzled.

How she hated the Pokemon franchise! It was a giant corporate gimmick to get kids wasting money on make-believe creatures. Was this one of her dumb sister's joke! And to top it all off the animation on the startup screen had crappy quality!!! It looked like one of those Pokemon Blue or whatever games, because… she recognized that god-awful screen title.

Pissed for no rational reason at all, Misty held her DS high into the air and was about to fling it into the wall.

Too bad that was when everything went dark.

---------------------------------------------

Ash's hand stopped in his writing. Looking at the paper, the young boy played with his dark blue pen.

"I wonder if I should continue…"

After that one deep thought, Ash gave a bright grin.

----------------------------------------------

Misty only fell asleep, and everyone lived happily ever after.

Moral of the story: Sleep is very important!

----------------------------------------------

The young boy writer rolled his eyes at his attempt to end the story. With a quick scribble the supposed ending was crossed out. "Seriously," snorted Ash, "Why did I put a Moral of the story? Darn gosh…that sounds just lame." The boy thought hard before an idea popped into mind! "Yay!" was his happy response.

Looking at his clock, he gave a light frown. "Oh no! I better go to sleep!" But before he could hop into his warm cozy bed, Ash Ketchum needed to write something down.

-----------------------------------------------

When Misty opened her eyes she gave her loudest shriek ever!!! That had to be the creepiest thing she had ever saw! It was if her nightmares have come to eat her soul!

Hopping onto the nearby boulder the fuzzy creature approached the screaming girl, wondering why she was pointing at him.

"Pika Pika?"

**A/N:**

**Teasing is fun! **


End file.
